


Disruption

by enjoy_my_trash



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Caught, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Pride, Self-Acceptance, Size Kink, Sleep Deprivation, Sticky, Vanity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjoy_my_trash/pseuds/enjoy_my_trash
Summary: Megatron creeps up on Starscream without even knowing he was in that sort of predicament.
Relationships: Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Disruption

Seekers were fragile beings who didn't like to be manhandled or taken the wrong way their emotions were not ones to be played with, although they will play with others emotions with no problem. Needless to say, they all had their own issues to work out. Whether it be constant abuse or negative impacts brought upon them, they were never a force to be reckoned with.

If anything, Starscream never liked to be touched by other mechs not even by his own trine. ( _That was none existent at the moment.)_ He'd have trust issues for various reasons, one being the fact that he was afraid of nearly everything and everyone. Sure he says he'd do his job but deep down inside his anxiety cried out and begged to be locked away somewhere from all of the trauma he's witnessed all by himself.

Starscream needed, no, craved to be alone.

To be on board with such incapable piles of scrap was a curse undefined by such royal subjects as himself. Megatron always misunderstood him. He was punished day by day just for trying to regain what was supposed to be his. If Megatron hadn't destroyed Vos, he wouldn't be in this situation. 

In fact, if Vos was still standing, he'd be ruling it and perhaps all of Cybertron. Except sadly, Megatron wanted that too. He'd wallow in self pity too many times to count, either by himself in his quarters or explaining his woes to Knockout who seemed to take an extreme interest in what the Seeker had to say but in reality he was just in it for the gossip and the spreading of rumors. Though he didn't dare tell Starscream that for he knew the Seeker would have his helm hung on the wall if he knew what was being spread around.

Speaking of spreading around, there was something spreading around Starscream. He could feel a certain energy circulating deep within his circuits. He felt warmer than usual, needier than usual, no. He must not act needy around Megatron. Knockout would maybe understand but definitely not Megatron.

Starscream was just being himself whenever he sprinted towards his room with a look of uncertainty in his optics. He decided he needed to stay hidden. Hidden away from the world like a precious gem that no one else could have, not even himself. He acted as if there were a Predacon in his room and backed up against the deepest corner of the room. 

His wings shook along with his frame as an imaginary breeze whisked by. Why was he shivering? It wasn't cold... His servo reached out and formed a palm before curling into a fist. His long, twig-like digits began to explore his own armor. What was he doing? Was his door locked? And what was that smell?... Questions swarmed his processor as he tried to avoid getting any kind of help from that twisted medic of theirs and focused on his own readings.

His temperatures were higher than usual, he was panting rather heavily, did he take anything? Drink anything mysterious?... He didn't remember. Med-grade wouldn't make him feel like this and even he knew that much. He fell onto his berth and spreaded his legs, with his palm now infront of his protective plating he had begun to feel the growing heat that had been bothering him for quite a while now honestly.

Starscream huffed and began to think positive things about himself. Things that went unspoken between other mechs, and that included Megatron. He knew that he was beautiful, he didn't need anyone else to tell him that. He knew that he was the most devious mech on this ship as well... He absolutely hated how easily Shockwave had been accepted and how hard he'd worked to even get where he was throughout the entirity of the 'war'.

He was quite thankful for his digits being as long as they were, he wondered how uncomfortable they would be inside of his valve. He decided to test that theory right then and there. He hummed as he unclipped his own plating and begun to make circles around his red and silver back-lit biolights that inhabited his labia mesh. His bright silver anterior node beamed as he flicked it gingerly his hips forced themselves upward as he tried to maintain his own breathing. 

Oh what he would do to have a huge spike indulge inside of him.... He groaned as he flipped himself onto his chassis and shoved his long digits inside of him, two felt like a medium sized spike. One digit alone just felt like a really long one. He wanted a thick spike. A spike that was thicker than his own. He'd call himself pencil dick if he could. But verbal abuse wasn't his cup of tea.

He huffed louder the deeper he went. He swore he had toys somewhere. He needed them now, he didn't care how long this session would last. He need something more satisfying than his digits. He reached an arm under the berth and hooked a digit around a locked box quickly flipping the hinges along with the lid. Scanning through whatever was inside, he'd found the things he had needed for the time being. 

Megatron sniffed the air. Something smelt foul, and that something had to be Starscream. He'd stomped his way towards Starscreams room and noticed that his door wasn't locked. He very carefully opened it up slightly and peeked inside. His deep red optics widened at the sight of Starscream pleasuring himself with a thick, sleek, silvery fake spike. The grounder didn't know what to do in that exact moment so he stood and watched curiously and awaited for the scrawny seeker to say something or even notice his presence. 

His moans had drown out everything that happened around him. He literally had no idea that such a horrendous being was watching him through the doorway. He was too busy whining for someone to frag his processor into reboot... Megatron, being the creep that he was, opened the door more and saw more unsual things that his second in command was doing. 

"Hmph. So this is what you've been doing the past three days with no recharge included? Sneaking off while on duty? Repulsive. But this, I can accept." he stood there, his jagged frame practically shimmering in the dull lighting that was between them and the hallway. 

Starscream jumped and cowered into the corner he was in earlier, a trail of lubricant chased after him. "Megatron I can explain," 

"No need. Whatever gets my _best_ flier a good recharge...." he closed the door behind him and stepped closer before Starscream was able to pull out his null rays in total defense. His frame shook, his legs tightly closed. Megatron could tell he was disrupting something, but that didn't stop him from being coy. 

"Get out." he snarled, still within 5 feet. His nullrays let out a whirl of charge. He'd been warned. But naturally Megatron didn't take the warning and ventured forward. "You've got five astroseconds before I paralyze you right where you stand." he gasped as he curled his legs further inward. 

Megatron grumbled. "Just get back to work. I'm not running a brothel." he used all the strength he had to say what he said he knew his relationship was horrible with the seeker and knew he would never be forgiven for what he's done in the past nor did he expect to be. 

"I've no control over this... I have to stay hidden. I don't want to be bred by you, or any other mongrels on this Primus forsaken ship!" Starscream seethes. His wrists shook. He practically demanded for the privacy that Megatron never seemed to give him. And having Soundwave around wasn't exactly helpful either. 

Megatron sighs, "Stop this foolishness and report to your duties peacefully or else! I don't care what conditions you are in, we are in war and I expect more from you than what you are providing me right now." he growls.

Starscream folds his arms and stands up. Walking towards him with open panels. "Don't you ever mind your own business master? Or am I your business and your business alone?" he asks trying to save his own aft. Megatron just stared at him, at his exposed valve, and his anger brewed more. "My business is none of your concern, and you are certainly not apart of any of it." he lies, Starscream could always tell when Megatron was lying and just then he did and Starscream wanted to figure out why. 

"Why exactly am I not apart of anything? When you shout my name any chance you get angry or not?!" he pines. Seeing Megatron glare harder than he should. 

"Because you are nothing but a disruption. A disruption that is merely unstoppable unless I'm involved of course. Then you can be stopped. Like how you are now. I disrupted you amongst your pleasure, and you stopped. Do you understand?" 

Starscream just huffed and closed his panels, clearly defeated by his consistent wordplay and shoved him out of the way so that he could go back to his petty duties that he was expected to do on a daily. 


End file.
